God & Mortal
by lynnnxo
Summary: A god and a mortal falls in love, but their love is not reality. They must cut their bonds with one another before the mortal falls too deep in a world that is not her own. [ Yato x Hiyori ]
1. God & Mortal PT 1

**God & Mortal**

 **PART 1/2: Cutting Our Ties**

 _I knew that falling for you would be taboo, but I didn't care. All I wanted at that moment was to be with you. I keep saying that I want to stay with you longer, but the truth is I wanted to stay with you forever even knowing that this is not our fate. This is not reality. You and me are not reality. That stupid scarf of yours, that dumb smile, those beautiful blue eyes that gave me warmth; Before I knew it, I've grown to love you so much. And now, you're standing in front of me and saying the words that I dread to hear. Those words that I have been trying to avoid. Reality was coming to haunt me._

"Hiyori." he mumbled without making eye contact with me. There was this sensation that overflowed me suddenly, a feeling of worry. My mind was overtaken by bad thoughts. What is it that Yato was desperate to tell me?

 _"Hiyori, meet me by that park at 6:00 pm. There's something that I need to tell you. Something very important."_

 _"What could possibly be so important?" I whined, I tried to remove Yato's grasp from my wrist. I really needed to focus on my entrance exam, I couldn't afford to waste anymore time. My eyes looked up to meet Yato, I knew right then that he was serious. His eyes peering into mines._

 _"If you don't come, I'll go to you." he declared abruptly. "I'm serious Hiyori."_

"Let's cut our ties." Yato finished. He then looked up to meet my eyes. I felt my legs becoming numb as I'm unable to function at the words he said. I tried my best to force a smile upon my face, thinking that he was joking. I laughed a bit to lighten up the mood. "Yato, quit joking. I really need to get back to studying. I don't have time for this." I said before quickly picking up my bag and turning to leave.

"Hiyori, I'm serious." he spoke in a deep voice. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was dead serious. I felt worried, my heart suddenly beat hard against my chest as I was extremely terrified of what Yato was saying.

"Y-yato, I already told you. I don't want to cut our bound. I want to stay with you longer." I said, but Yato's blue eyes continues to look cold and stern at me. What's with that look in his eyes? Why was he looking at me like that?

"You said longer. How long is longer Hiyori? Why can't you just leave now? You are already too involved in this world. I want you to live in your real world." He stated, Yato continues to look at me. I can't read what he really meant. I've always thought Yato wanted me to stay besides him and support him. What is it that he really want?

"Yato. Do you really want to cut our ties?" I questioned, a part of me doesn't want to hear the answer Yato has got for me. At this moment, I wanted to run somewhere far. I wanted to still be with Yato. I can't bear to be away from him, even though he can be annoying and stupid at times. Yato completed me.

I can see Yato's eyes averting from mines. He stares at Sekki in his hands. Yukine had transformed into two dual blades a while ago before Yato came to tell me this. "Hiyori..." Yato started before looking back and meeting my eyes. I felt tears start pouring down my cheeks as I can no longer hold them in. Why did Yato want to cut our ties? Why all of a sudden he had to bring this up again? Why can't he just let me be with him? Why does he want to get rid of me?

"I've put you in so much danger already. I don't want anything to happen to you that would harm you. I want you to be happy and if that means cutting all ties with you. I would do it for your sake. For your safety." He finished. I can hear him grip onto Sekki, Yato's eyes forced closed. These are not the things I want to hear from him. I don't want Yato to disappear from my mind, my memory. He was too precious to forget.

"… I don't want to hear you anymore... Yaboku. I won't be happy without you. I need you." I walked closer to Yato who stood still with Sekki in his hand. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him and held him in my embrace. My face buried upon his chest as I sob. Tears staining his jersey. I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't. He felt so far from me and I wanted to hold him like this forever. I want to be with Yato forever. I continue to cry while embracing Yato. I felt his head dipped low and onto my shoulder. I heard Sekki hitting the ground as Yato wrapped his arms around me and returning my embrace. I could feel his warmth against my body. I closed my eyes and calmed down after a while. I took in his scent. His godly scent that I grown to love so much. I can't imagine not being able to be without him. I can't imagine my life without him. Yato had made such a big influence in my life. How could I forget him? How could he be okay with letting me go? I'm not okay with him cutting our ties.

I felt a tear falling onto my cheek. Yato... he was crying. I pulled away and looking at him. His blue eyes filled with so much sorrow. My hand reached up to wipe his falling tears and cupping his cheek. Yato was so gentle and so vulnerable. Even a god of calamity had feelings of sadness. He forcefully pulled me back into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes and take him in.

"Hiyori..." he whispered in a soft voice against my ear. "I'm sorry, I love you. Goodbye."

That was the last thing I heard him say to me before the only thing I saw was blackness. My mind started to clear as I could barely remember the details of the jersey god. I could not make out his ocean blue eyes nor his godly scent. It was as if Yato never existed. It was as if he had disappeared from my life forever. I didn't want to say goodbye this way. I couldn't say goodbye to him. The thing that hurt me the most was that he loved me, I never had the chance to tell him how much he meant to me and how I much I love him too. "Yaboku, I love you too." I thought before I finally lost all my thoughts of him. Yato completely faded from my mind, I no longer remember anything that had previously happened. There I knew, Yato had forcefully cut our ties.


	2. God & Mortal PT 2

**God & Mortal**

 **PART 2/2: My Yatogami**

I don't know why, but ever since that day I woke up from my bedroom floor a few months ago I felt a presence besides me. A guardian perhaps. I felt someone watching over me.

I, Hiyori Iki, now 19 years old sit in class and daydreaming while staring out the window. There was something that I wanted to know, although it seems like it's a distant memory possibly an imagination. My friends mentions my _"instant-snooze"_ a lot. I didn't know what that meant. They told me I would constantly fall asleep randomly at different times and that it may be the result of an accident that occured a while ago. I didn't remember any details of an accident. I couldn't quite remember what had happened for the past few months. It was as if I just woke up one day and forgot everything. It was very strange.

"Hiyori, earth to Hiyori!" Ami waves her hand in front of my face. I quickly snap out of my thoughts realizing I was daydreaming again. "You've been out of it lately."

I chuckled awkwardly while scratching my head. "Gomen." I said. I felt a presence at the window again, almost as an impulse I stared back at that spot. No one was there. What was this strange feeling of someone watching me?

The bell rung, I packed up my things in my bag and carried them against my chest. I took a deep breath and sighing. Suddenly, there was a tug on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see who it was. Yama stood in front of me with a wide smile. "Say, Hiyori. Why don't we hang out again today with Ami and I?" she suggested. I returned her friendly smile, but there was a part of me that wanted today to myself. "Gomen Yama. I want to study for today, maybe tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

Yama nodded. "Sucks then, we were planning to go shopping but if that's what you want to do then okay! See you tomorrow Hiyori."

I continue to smile as Yama and Ami walked the opposite direction. I felt a little distant from them lately. I don't know why. Yama and Ami were my best friends, we knew each other since day one of middle school.

I paced my legs to walk faster on the concrete sidewalk. My eyes wandered to the sky as I stare at it. I wish my life was filled with more excitement. My eyes suddenly stare at the textbooks I am holding against my chest. Who am I kidding? I have a lot of studying to do for next weeks test. I started walking faster to home.

Flipping through my textbook, I suddenly hear a sound coming from my window. It was already 10 PM and that really spooked me out. Maybe it was a creep, or a murderer? I shook my thoughts from my head. "Hiyori, stop being ridiculous."

Just then I glanced at the window and saw a pair of blue eyes staring directly at me. A gasp came from my mouth, I scream then find myself staring at the pair of eyes. They looked at me with such desperation. A feeling of sadness and longingness overwhelmed me. Unvoluntarily, my feet made contact with the floor. I felt my body walk over to the window. It was as if the pair of eyes possessed me and telling me to go towards it. My body wanted to go towards it. A blurred memory suddenly flashed through my mind. A man. A man's back with dark purple hair down to his shoulders. A jersey outfit. The man turned around and I see his ocean blue eyes staring into my soul. Who was this man?

The pair of blue eyes suddenly disappeared from my window as I'm slowly approaching. I felt myself panicking. For some reason, I didn't want to lose those pair of eyes. I immediately ran to the front door of the house, my mother shouting at me. I didn't care, I needed to see who the owner of those pair of eyes belonged to. I ran pass a few areas in search of something. I stopped to catch my breath, I pant heavily. My mind slowly starts to forget why I was here. Looking around the area I thought to myself, _"What am I doing?"_ I felt a sense of loss. What am I really doing? What was I after? Why am I here? Am I crazy? What if that guy was a psycho?

"Looking for me?" A voice sounded from within the darkness behind me. My eyes widened as I hear a strangely familiar voice. It was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. A part of me felt like I've heard the voice so much in my life and a part of me had never heard it before. I turned my body around, almost afraid of what I will see. I know it might be very common to feel scared, but I didn't felt scared.

In front of me stood a slim man wearing a jersey outfit. He had dark purple hair and those bright blue eyes. He was a handsome man. He looked exactly like the guy in my blurred memory. The man looked around my age, perhaps around the age of 21. My eyes widened more as I'm staring at the man. He felt familiar. He looked like a stranger and someone I probably knew. He was like a dream. Real and fiction. He felt like an imagination. He didn't felt real but he was. My heart suddenly pounding hard and fast against my chest. My hand making its way to my beating heart and clutching it. Why was I feeling this way? I felt tears starting to form on my eyes. What is going on? I suddenly felt sorrow and a feeling of neediness. A tear then cascaded down my cheek as I stare at the man. I didn't know who this man was, but for some reason he made my heart hurt. I resisted the urge to suddenly run to hug the stranger.

"W-who are you?" my voice cracked but I still manage to get the words out. I can see the man slowly advancing towards me, my feet took a step back. "Don't get any closer!" I yelled in warning. The man stopped right in front of me, he was too close. I didn't even know him. The man suddenly sighed while still looking at me. He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something. I averted my eyes from him. "S-stop staring at me. It's creeping me out." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. This man could be dangerous, maybe even a pervert for all I know. I immediately start to feel scared. The man start to walk closer to me again. I kept backing up until I felt my back making contact with a large tree. What was he doing? I looked at him frightened. The man trapped me in-between his arms. I could smell a very familiar scent, a sweet handsome scent that I enjoy. "You better not do anything. I'll use my jungle savate on you!" I spat at him. The man continue to look at me, I could see a small smile forming on his face when I said that. "What are you smiling about?" I snapped with a deep frown visible on my face.

"Don't frown, you don't look pretty frowning." he pointed out. I scoffed. Is this guy serious? Who the hell is he to say such thing anyway.

His smile grew wider. "Hiyori..." he spoke. I gasped. How did this man know my name? Is he some kind of stalker? I pushed him away from me and made distance between us. Who was this man? The man turned to looks at me who is standing at least a few feet away from him. He paste a sad look on his face. I felt bad for him somehow. There was something about this man, he was not a scary guy. He felt familiar. Did he know me?

"How do you know my name?" I asked trying to sound calm. I was trying my best not to shake, but my legs felt very wobbly.

The man didn't say anything for a while. He looked as if he was trying to find a way to tell me. A sigh escaped from his lips as he walks towards me again. I didn't move this time. For some reason, I wanted him to be close to me. I wanted to smell his scent. As soon as he got close enough to me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brought he into his embraced. I gasped in shock. W- what was happening?! I squirmed in his arms. He hugged me in a way that I cannot be freed. "Let me go you creep!" I shouted at the man and trying to hit him with my balled-up fist. I then realize that his wonderful scent was enveloping me. He smelled so good, I wanted to give up trying to escape. The man hugged me tightly as he buried his face on my neck. "You might forget this later anyways." I heard him say against my neck. I shiver from the warmth of his breath against my skin. What did he mean I'll forget what was going on? This strange man who I never met in my whole life randomly going up to me and hugging me. How could I forget this?

"I'm a god." he said. I snorted. Is this guy serious? Who the heck is he anyways? Saying he's a god. I suddenly built up the strength to push this so-called _"god"_ away from me. I quickly assumed he was crazy. "Get away from me or I'll call the police."

I turned my back towards him and advanced my way back home until...

"Hiyori... It's me Yato." he said. I stopped in my track. Yato. The name was so familiar. I remember seeing that name written all over my journal with hearts and stars. I remember reading something that read, _"Never forget."_

I felt a hand grasped around my wrist from behind. "Hiyori. Don't tell me you don't remember me? Remember, you promised you would never forget. You wanted to be with me longer." he whispered into my ear. I squeezed my eyes together and thought hard.

 _Yato. Yato. Yato. Yaboku?_

My eyes flew open in an instant _. Ya...bo...ku..._ I turned around staring at the man. "Ya...to."

He looked at me and slowly smile. "Hiyori. I missed you so much." I felt tears brimming on my lower eyelid as I stare at him. Yato. I remember Yato. Yato, that stupid god. That stupid guy. That guy I loved. _Yaboku._

"Yato!" I exclaimed, tears falling from my eyes as I threw my arms around him. I continuously mumbled his name against his chest. "Yato... there's something I wasn't able to tell you before you cut our ties a few months back."

I could hear Yato sighing again. He didn't want to be reminded of that time. "I love you Yato." I met his eyes. He stared at me in shock at what I said. "What?"

"I want to be with you forever. I... Please let me Yato." I begged desperately, holding onto him tightly. "I can't live without you." I confessed, shaking my head and crying.

His fingers slowly wipes away my tears, cupping my cheek. "I can't promise you that you'll be happy, Hiyori. We can't be together."

"I don't care! I want to be with you even if I'm a mortal and you're a god! I don't care... I love you Yato. I love Yatogami!"

I can see him smiling softly at my words. He pressed his forehead against mines. "Hiyori, then please be my goddess from now on. My mortal goddess."

I nodded and smiling with tears still brimming in my eyes. He lowered his head so that our lips can make contact. Yato's lips brushed against mines, he gently pressed it to meet my lips. I could taste the scent on him. Yato… his lips were as addicting as his scent. Yato, I could kiss him forever. Yato. My favorite god. Yato. _**I love you.**_

 **THE END**


End file.
